To Be With You Tomorrow
by Hotaru Tomoe
Summary: The sequel to Together Forever. I suggest reading that first unless you want to be completely lost. Anyway, still a Saturn romance, rated PG just in case. Read, enjoy, and please review for me! *FINISHED!*
1. New Beginnings

Author's note: Hi everyone

Author's note: Hi everyone!I wanna thank all those who read my last story and reviewed it too.Everyone's enthusiasm for my first fic inspired me to write this one.And here it is, the sequel to Together Forever.I strongly suggest reading the first story before you read this one, just so you understand everything.Just as a forewarning this fic will probably take me longer to write than the first.I still have some planning to do and school will unfortunately take up a lot of my time.So everyone just bear with me and I promise a great story in return.Still going to be a Saturn romance with Hotaru and Adrian paired up.And before I start:

Disclaimer:I do not own Sailor Moon the show or any of the characters; it belongs to Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.I do however own Adrian since I created him so please do not use him without my permission.

Well, read on, enjoy, and please don't forget to review!

To Be With You Tomorrow

By: Hotaru Tomoe

Chapter 1: New Beginnings 

She had confronted many evils as one of the Sailor Senshi.She'd seen things that no one, no matter how young or old, should have to see in their lifetime.But none of the nightmares she'd faced could have prepared her for this experience: Shopping with the girls.

"That dress is so kawaii!"

"Let's go to that store!"

"I'm hungry!When are we gonna eat?"

"Over there!Cute guys!!"

"Look!There's an ice cream store!"

"Can we stop by the tracks while we're here?"

"Hey, they're having a clearance!"

"I could use some new paints."

"I'm starving!"

"I'm going to kill myself."Hotaru said as she walked amidst the squealing group of girls.

"Did you say something honey?"Michiru asked.

"It was nothing."She answered."Maybe we should do this some other time.I mean, I thought just you and Haruka-papa were coming to help me."

"What!"Usagi said turning to her (and forgetting her hunger.), "How could you think that we all wouldn't want to be here for this!"

"I just thought you all would have more important things to do."

"Are you kidding?!"Minako jumped in, "What could be more important than this?"

"Face it Hotaru, you're stuck with these guys." Haruka said."It isn't everyday that one of your close friends gets married."

Three years had passed since the confrontation with Metallia, and the reunion of Adrian and Hotaru.He had continued to live in the Outer's house after the danger had passed, much to Hotaru's pleasure, and to Haruka's annoyance.And then, on Hotaru's eighteenth birthday, Adrian had proposed to her.Hotaru was so ecstatic that she accidentally knocked her cake over on Usagi.She said yes immediately.

Hotaru smiled at the engagement ring on her finger as she walked down the street with the rest of the girls.

"Alright everyone," Haruka began, "For the remainder of the day we have only one objective: To help Hotaru find her wedding dress.Agreed?"

"Agreed!"Everyone cheered.

"Maybe I'll even get a head start on finding my own wedding dress!"Usagi suggested.

"Usagi!This is Hotaru's special occasion!"Rei shot back, "Yours can wait!"

"But I don't have much time left until my wedding!"

"You have over a year!"

The rest of them groaned as the two shot back insults at each other.This continued until Rei noticed:

"Hey, where'd Hotaru go?"

All of them stopped at Rei's question and turned around.Hotaru was a few steps behind them looking at something in a display window.Everyone turned and walked to see what she was looking at.

"How lucky is this!"Makoto exclaimed as they came to the display window of the bridal shop.

"Well don't just stand there, let's go in!"Usagi and Minako said and pushed Hotaru into the store.

The two sales attendants looked up in surprise as the girls stampeded into the store.Each girl ran in a different direction and came back with a dress for Hotaru to try on.Hotaru had to hide behind one of the stands until they went to the other side of the store to look for her.She came out after they left and went to what had originally attracted her to the store in the first place.It was her dream dress.

The upper part was tightly fitted with a lily lace pattern swirling all around.The shoulder area was bare with the straps only an inch thick.From the waist down the dress just flowed out leaving a small train behind.The veil went down to the floor, and also had little lace lilies hanging from the side.

"Excuse me."Hotaru said to one of the attendants, "I'd like to try this on."

A few minutes later everyone came out of the store with Hotaru carrying her new dress.

"The flower one would have looked great on me."Usagi whined, "Why wouldn't you let me try it on!?"

"Because," Rei began, "We were in there for Hotaru, NOT for you!"

"Why don't we go get lunch now?"Minako said, stepping in-between the two.

"Food!"Usagi squealed while jumping in the air."Where are we eating?"

"That baka said he'd meet us at the 10th Street Café."Haruka said, "I think Mamoru will be there as well."

"Mamo-chan?Why?"

"Because they got their tuxedos today.Mamoru is going to be the best man after all."

"That's right!"Minako exclaimed suddenly, "Who is going to be your maid of honor Hotaru?"

"What!"Hotaru jumped back, "Well, I originally wanted it to be Chibi-Usa but…"

"But she's gone back to the 30th Century so now you need a replacement."

"I'd make a perfect maid of honor!"Usagi said.

"You're joking right?"Rei said, "I'm much more qualified to be Hotaru's maid of honor!"

"What about me!I want to be Hotaru's maid of honor!"Minako said.

"What about you?What about us!"Ami and Makoto jumped in.

"Calm down you guys."Setsuna said, "Don't you think we should leave this up to Hotaru?"

"Hotaru!Who do YOU think should be your maid of honor?"All four girls said as they turned to Hotaru.

"Um…" Hotaru said quietly as she slowly backed away."I have to go meet Adrian now so I'll see you all later BYE!!"She yelled and made a run for it.

"Hotaru!"

"Wait a minute!" 

"Where are you going?!"

"Wait for us!"

The rest of the girls began to run after Hotaru, who was already halfway down the street.She paused a minute as she rounded the corner, then sped up again.A group of people at the bus stop were watching with amusement as the chase continued.The bus came and they all got on, except for one man.He continued to watch, but his eyes were focused on Hotaru.

He was a middle-aged man, his suit and tie a little tattered, and on his lap he firmly held what appeared to be a small black jewelry box.He cracked it open, and began to whisper to something inside.He listened for a second, then nodded his head and shut the lid.He looked up again, but Hotaru had already disappeared from his sight.Instead of following, he got up and walked the other way, and vanished around the corner.


	2. Preparations

Chapter 2: Preparations

Chapter 2: Preparations 

"Adrian…"

"…"

"Adrian…"

"…"

"ADRIAN!"

"WHAT!"Adrian jumped.

"What's wrong with you today?"Mamoru asked.

"What are you talking about?"Adrian replied, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh really.Since when did you start liking ketchup in your tea?"

"Huh?"Adrian looked down at his teacup, which was now half full of ketchup that he was absent-mindedly pouring in.He immediately put the bottle down and pushed the cup away.

"Perfectly fine huh."Mamoru laughed, "You've been a bundle of nerves all day."

"And is that your personal analysis doc?"

"Yep.You've got a pretty bad case of wedding jitters."

"And what makes you right?"

"Royalty is always right."

"Damn you."Adrian said and they both laughed."Sorry Mamoru, I guess I'm more nervous about the wedding than I thought I was."

"That's alright, it's only natural.I hope I won't be like this when my wedding comes.I still thought you were going to pass out when you saw your tuxedo."

"I was not!"

"You were too!You looked whiter than a ghost.Anyway, I've been meaning to ask something.Who decided to have the western style wedding?"

"Taru suggested the idea.For some reason she doesn't want to have a traditional Japanese wedding.I asked her about it but she won't say why."

"Speaking of Hotaru, where is she?"Mamoru looked down at his watch, "I thought she was going to meet us here?"

"She is."Adrian responded, "She just looking for her wedding dress."

"Looking for it!But the wedding is less than two weeks away!I thought she picked it out months ago?"

"She did.But there was a little problem when she went to the bridal store to pick it up."

"Problem?"

"Yea, they kinda forgot to hold it for her."

"Forgot!But didn't she already pay for it?"

"She did. We couldn't do anything about it and now they won't let us come back because Haruka-baka got kind of mad."

"Is the store still intact?"

"For the most part."

"Well I hope Hotaru finds one today.If I know my Usa-ko she already has her dress picked out."

"Any chance of moving your wedding up?"

"It could be a possibility.You know how I wanted to start my own doctor's office, one that centered around the needs of the patients instead of their money.Most of my superiors had thought I was being ridiculous and would never make it, but Usa-ko encouraged me to do it and we agreed to postpone the wedding until I could get things going.I have to say that my little practice is doing far better than anyone had first thought.So it looks like our wedding could be following your own…Adrian, what's wrong?Now you look white as a ghost."

"I...I...It's…Taru-chan running directly towards us with the rest of the girls running after her."Adrian quickly spouted out.

"What?"Mamoru smiled, "What are you talking about?Don't tell me that you're getting the jitters again."

"No."Adrian answered hoarsely.He pointed his finger behind Mamoru, "It's Taru-chan running directly towards us with the rest of the girls running after her!"

Mamoru turned around and his face became as white as Adrian's.

"ADRIAN!!!HELP MEEEEE!!!"Hotaru yelled as she ran up to them and then jumped behind Adrian.

"PICK ME HOTARU-CHAN!!!"The five girls yelled as they ran up behind her, and then,

* BOOM *

There were several yelps as they collided into the table where the two had been sitting.Adrian and Mamoru had stood up just in time, and were looking down at the entanglement of bodies with Hotaru hiding behind Adrian.

"Uh, are you guys ok?"Mamoru asked kinda confused, only to get grunts and a few choice words answered back.

"Are you ok Taru?"Adrian asked, looking as confused as Mamoru."What happened?"

"Don't * gasp * ask."Hotaru panted and slowly sank to the floor.

"Oh boy."Michiru said as she, Haruka, and Setsuna walked up to the pile of girls."I hope we don't get thrown out of this place too."

~

A few hours later the outers and Adrian were back home and Hotaru was helping Michiru clear the table after dinner.That was when Adrian brought up the subject of that afternoon again.

"Each of the girls wants to be Hotaru's maid of honor."Haruka said, "She couldn't make a choice, so she ran for it."

"You're going to have to make a choice eventually."Michiru said to Hotaru.

"I know.I'm just going to have to think about it for a while."

"Well, at least you got your dress."Adrian said, "Let's just hope we don't have any more bad luck."

"You mean anymore cancellations."Haruka groaned, "I don't think we can afford it."

"We're going to have to."Adrian replied, "Besides, Taru and I have already made the down payment on our house."

"…" The other three blinked in confusion at this announcement.

"House?What house?"

This time Adrian and Hotaru blinked.

"The house we're going to be living in."Hotaru answered surprised.

"What.Did you think we'd be living here forever?In the same house as that."Adrian gestured to Haruka only to get a nasty stare back."It's the house across the street that's been for sale for a few months now.Taru and I looked at it and liked it, so we bought it."

"Wait a sec."Haruka said raising her hand, "How in the world did you get enough money to afford a house?You don't even have a job."

"Wha?"Adrian stared blankly for a minute then replied somewhat angrily, "What do you mean I don't have a job!Where do you think I go every week-day between 8 and 4?!"

"You're EMPLOYED!"Haruka replied rather amazed.

"Haruka-papa, Adrian's had a job for three years now.He works for my dad."

"What!Dr. Tomoe actually employed him!"

"Sheesh, don't sound too shocked."Adrian said sarcastically, "I went and asked Dr. Tomoe for a job after that incident with Metallia.At first I only did small things as his assistant, and later on I was promoted.Now I'm the head of Research and Development."

Hotaru smiled at Adrian while Haruka sat there with her mouth open and a little sweat drop on the side of her face.

"I have to go lie down."She said and walked into the other room.

"You two knew I had a job, right?"Adrian cautiously asked Michiru and Setsuna.

"Of course we knew."Setsuna said, "It wasn't hard to guess where you went everyday.It was a smart move.Now you can afford a house."

"And now you can stop sneaking into Hotaru's room during the night."Michiru said with a smile on her face.

Adrian and Hotaru practically fell out of their chairs, and both had turned bright red.

"You…you guys knew!?"Hotaru said.

"Of course we did."Setsuna said, "You weren't very good at hiding it."

"For instance," Michiru went on, "Adrian's room is empty in the morning and the window is wide open despite a blizzard going on outside.You don't have to be a genius."

"We never did anything."Hotaru said.

"We know that.But, you two should be thankful we managed to keep this from Haruka.Adrian would be six feet under by now."

"Good thing you guys hid our little secret."Adrian said with a smile forming, "The shock would probably give old grandma a heart attack."

"I heard that!"Haruka yelled from the other room.

"Don't start you two."Michiru demanded."Come back in here Haruka, we need to discuss your outfit for the wedding."

"Michiru, I've already told you, I refuse to wear a dress, especially in public."

"Aw c'mon Haruka-baka," Adrian started again, "Can't you pretend to be a woman for at least ONE day?"

"WHAT!!!"


	3. Dreams Again

Chapter 3: Dreams Again

Chapter 3: Dreams Again 

"Goodnight Taru."

"Goodnight Adrian."Hotaru replied as she stood by her bedroom door."Go and get some sleep.Don't forget, you have to get up earlier tomorrow or my Dad will skin you alive."

"He couldn't be any worse than Haruka."Adrian joked."In any case, you're right.I probably should get a good night's rest before that meeting tomorrow.I'll drop in to say goodbye before I leave."

"Promise?"

"I promise."He smiled."Get some sleep yourself and don't stay up all night reading."

"I won't.'Night."

"Sweet dreams Taru."Adrian said as Hotaru smiled before shutting her door.

Hotaru changed into her pajamas, grabbed a book, and sat down on her bed to read it.But the moment her head touched the pillow, Hotaru drifted off into an uneasy sleep…

~

"Is anyone there?"Hotaru called out to the darkness.

Hotaru walked forward through the blackness, wondering where she was.

"Hello!Can anybody hear me?"She tried again, and again with no response."I wonder where I am?"Hotaru asked herself as she looked around.

She continued to walk forward, and still found nothing.

"I wish I had just a little light."

Suddenly, as if answering her, light began shooting out from beneath her.Hotaru had to shield her eyes the light was so bright.After a few minutes she slowly began to open her eyes, and gasped.She was standing in the middle of a huge palace.Hotaru looked down the marble halls and out the window at the large purple hills in the distance.She walked out onto the balcony, and took in all she saw.

"This place…" Hotaru said softly, "I've been here before."

"It's funny how the heart can remember things that the mind forgets."

Hotaru was startled to find a woman standing on the balcony right beside her.She was tall, proud, and very kind looking.She wore a dark purple robe that was partly covered by her night black hair.A small silver crown was on her forehead, and in the center the symbol of Saturn was displayed.Hotaru stared at the symbol for a few moments before realizing that the woman was staring at _her._Hotaru looked into her eyes, and a sense of recognition came over her.

"Who are you?"She cautiously asked.

A warm smile spread across the woman's face, "It does not surprise me that you don't remember who I am.My name is Ayami, once the Queen of Saturn."

Hotaru had not been expecting that answer.A wave of dizziness spread over her, and she had to grab the railing for support.

"God, you're my…you're my…"

"Yes Hotaru, I am."Ayami smiled.She brought her hand up and gently brushed Hotaru's hair."How my little girl has grown so.You have become such a beautiful young woman."

"Mommy…" Hotaru began to cry.

The connection came to her immediately.Her mother, Queen Ayami of Saturn and Ayami Tomoe, they were the same person!She had been reborn on Earth as Hotaru's mother once again.

She couldn't control it any longer.Hotaru rushed into her mother's arms and cried openly.Ayami gently stroked her and soothed her, just as she had done when Hotaru was little.

"Mommy, where are we?"Hotaru asked, looking up at her.

"We are in dreaming, my dear.All of this is happening within your dreams.That is how my spirit was able to come back and see you."She then added, with a smile, "I've seen that you and Adrian have found each other at last.I have always prayed that the two of you would be reunited.He loves you a great deal, and it is that love which will get you both through the trial that is before you."

"What do you mean Mother?What trial?"

"I don't have much time, so I must be quick.There is only so much I can tell you.Already I have crossed the fates by coming here to warn you.There is something coming Hotaru, something that threatens to unbalance the entire world.It's greatest effect will be on you and Adrian.You only have one week until the Day of Resurrection."

"The Day of Resurrection?What is that?"

"An old enemy thought to be gone has returned.But it has changed.It has discovered the power of human emotions, and with that discovery it will bring disaster to all.It now seeks to be reborn as a human, and will be able to do so on the Day of Resurrection.Hotaru, you are the doorway through which it has chosen to re-enter this world again."

"What!"Hotaru gasped, "But it can be stopped, right?"

"One way to prevent it is to safeguard the three relics it will need to complete the ceremony.Once it has all three, your life will be in its hands.The only other way to stop it is to use the only emotion that is beyond its power; love."

"Love?"

"Yes, love.The love that you and Adrian share is the greatest strength and only weapon that you have against this darkness.Believe in it, and you will come through in the end."

At that moment, the palace and grounds of Saturn began to disappear.Darkness began to surround them again.

"I'm afraid that is all the time I have."Ayami said."Please remember my words Hotaru, and live on for my sake."

"Mommy!Wait!"Hotaru said in a panic."Please!I don't want you to go!Please don't leave me again!"

"My precious child, I will never truly leave you."She said as the mist began to surround her."You are my life Hotaru.I love you with everything in my being.I have never been more proud of anyone than I have been of my little girl.Be well, my child, and remember that I will always be with you in your heart."Ayami smiled at Hotaru as tears fell down her face.The mist covered her and she disappeared within it.

"MOMMY!!!"

~

"MOMMY!!!"Hotaru screamed as she shot up out of her bed.

The dream…it had been real.She'd been with her mother again, only to lose her once more.

"Mommy…" Hotaru said as she hugged her legs and began to cry.

Hotaru continued to cry violently as the minutes past.She was still crying uncontrollably when her door was thrown open and a very panic-looking Adrian came running in.

"Taru!"Adrian exclaimed and rushed up to her."Taru, what's wrong!?"

"Oh Adrian."Hotaru cried and tightly wrapped her arms around him.

Adrian sat down on the bed and protectively took her into his arms.He gently rocked her back and forth as she continued to cry into his chest.After a while she began to calm down, but Adrian's hold did not weaken.

"Please don't leave me."She sobbed. "I don't want to be alone again."

"I'll never leave you, my love."He said as he lay down with Hotaru still in his arms.

Hotaru calmed down a great deal, and soon fell into a peaceful sleep.Adrian joined her soon after, never lessening his protective hold.

As they slept, someone in the street was watching them.The same man from that afternoon was there, watching them.The box he held in his hands was open, and a pair of eyes stared back from inside.

"Soon..." Came an eerie voice from in side." Very soon, Child of Chaos, very soon."

The man closed the lid, and silently walked away.


	4. Legends

A/N: Just as a warning, there is a little swearing in the beginning of this chapter

A/N: Just as a warning, there is a little swearing in the beginning of this chapter.You gotta watch out for that Haruka.Anywho, enjoy! Chapter 4: Legends 

"WHAT THE HELL!!!"

Hotaru and Adrian were suddenly jolted out of their peaceful sleep by Haruka's very loud (and very p o ed) voice.

"WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING IN THAT BED WITH HER!!!"Haruka yelled at Adrian.

"Uh…good morning?"Adrian slowly said while rubbing his head, seeing as both he and Hotaru had fallen off the bed at Haruka's intrusion.

"GOOD MORNING MY ASS!YOUR DEAD MEAT!!"Haruka said as she began to throw anything within her reach at Adrian.

Adrian ducked under the flying dresser and ran out of the room, closely followed by Haruka.Michiru and Setsuna had heard Haruka's screaming and walked in to find the two running back and forth across the house.

"Oh-no."Michiru sighed as she watched Haruka destroying the house while trying to get to Adrian.

"Make sure she doesn't have her transformation wand."Setsuna said.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BAKA!!"Haruka yelled as they ran into the kitchen.

"Haruka-papa stop!"Hotaru said, "It's not what you think!"

Miraculously, Haruka stopped where she was and put the kitchen table back down.

"Fine.Both of you!In the living room!NOW!"She fumed, "Sit down and give me a REALLY good explanation why I should let him live!"

"Sit?"Setsuna said.

"Where?"Michiru asked as she looked around at what used to be the living room.

"Nothing happened Haruka-baka!"Adrian said."Taru had a bad nightmare and I wasn't about to leave her all alone when she was scared half to death!"

Haruka and Adrian glared dangerously at each other.Both of them were sending out sparks of energy that only caused further damage to the house.

"The dream!"Hotaru suddenly exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, I almost forgot!"

Hotaru ran out of that room and into her own.She quickly changed her clothes, put her shoes on, and ran out again.

"Michiru-mama.Call up everyone and tell them that there is an emergency meeting at the temple at two.I'll be back before then."She spurted out before bolting out the front door, leaving the others standing there with very confused looks on their faces.

"Um, fine."Michiru said to Hotaru, after she'd run out.

"It's going to be one of those days."Haruka said, still eyeing Adrian angrily.

"Does our insurance cover stuff like this?"Setsuna asked as she pointed to the disaster area once known as the living room.

~

"Nothing!"Hotaru said as she slammed the book shut.

Several people looked up at her, a few of them with rather annoyed expressions.

"Sorry, sorry."Hotaru said as she got up and went to look again.

She glanced at the clock as she passed.11:03.She'd already been there for hours.Hotaru had been the first person at the library that morning.She'd been trying to find something on the Day of Resurrection, and with half the library searched, she still found nothing.She was starting to consider asking for help.

"They'd probably think I was nuts."She said to herself as she grabbed more books and went back to her seat.

The entire table was covered with books that Hotaru had looked through.History, mythology, literature, she'd tried everything, and still come up with nothing.As she searched through a few history books (again), she barely noticed someone come up on the other side.

"Pardon me miss, but is there anything I can help you with?"

Hotaru moved two piles of books aside and found herself looking into a pair of kindly eyes.The man before her appeared in his late 60s, evident by his gray hair speckled with white.

"I'm sorry to intrude," He politely continued, "I've been by here several times and couldn't help notice you searching.Anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Actually yes, Mr…?"

"Oh I'm sorry.I am Hitori Kobanshu."

"The owner of the library?!"

"Yes child, none other."Kobanshu said as he laughed at Hotaru's surprised expression."As I said before, I've watched as you earnestly searched the library, and from what I can tell, still not found what you want."

"Hit the nail on the hammer."Hotaru glumly said."I was thinking of asking for some assistance, but I'm not even sure if any one can help."

"If anyone can, than I'm that person."Kobanshu said and sat down.

"Well…I'm looking for some information on this thing called the Day of Resurrection."

"The Day of Resurrection, hmm."Kobanshu thought.After a few minutes, he stood up, and turned to Hotaru, "Please, follow me."

Hotaru got up and followed him to the back of the library.They went up the stairs to the second floor, down a hallway, and stopped in front of a door that read 'Restricted: Authorized Personnel Only.'Hotaru paused, but Kobanshu simply opened the door and walked in.The room inside was full of very old and worn out books.

"In here is where we keep Japan's oldest and most valuable books.You can probably find most of our past inside these four walls."

Kobanshu walked up to one of the stacks.He ran his finger down the line, then stopped and carefully pulled out one of the books.

"I'm afraid that this cannot be allowed out of this room.But you can stay here and look through it."He smiled as he handed the book to Hotaru."I'm sure you'll find something worth reading."

"Thank you, Kobanshu-san."Hotaru said as he smiled again and walked out of the room.

Hotaru sat down next to one of the shelves and began to look over the book.It was extremely old, the red on the cover had faded, and the title was barely readable.Hotaru opened the book and read the title page,

"Ancient Legends of Japan."

Slowly, she began flipping through the pages.As she neared the back of the book, she stopped suddenly and stared at the page.

"This is it!"She exclaimed, "The Day of Resurrection!"Hotaru read on, "One of the oldest legends of Japan, the Day of Resurrection happens once every 100 years.Stories say that it was created by ancient sorcerers to bring back a goddess from the dead.When evil tried to use the power to do the same, it was sealed away in a ritual that could only be harnessed on a certain day if one possessed three sacred relics and the one destined to be the doorway.The three relics of Resurrection are the soul crystal ball, the staff of creation, and the goblet of life.The doorway, once thought to be one of the relics, is the chosen person who the resurrected shall re-enter this 

world.The doorway is the key to the ritual, and it cannot be done without it.The resurrected one chooses to use the body of the doorway as their own, or take the life force of the doorway to reinstate their own.Whichever path is chosen, both will take the life of the doorway…"

Hotaru stopped here and shut the book, trying to take in what she had just read.

"Well, you're the one who wanted to know."She said to herself and went out of the room.


	5. The First Relic

Chapter 5: The First Relic

Chapter 5: The First Relic 

Hotaru had decided to take the long way home through the park.And so she walked, slowly and quietly, trying to collect her thoughts.They had less than a week to find all three relics and keep them safe from this returning evil.The hard part was finding all three of the relics.Just like her search in the library, Hotaru had no idea where to even start looking.They'd have to figure that out at today's meeting.

Hotaru sat down on one of the benches.The meeting…

"I can't tell them."She said to herself, "I can't let them know the truth about the doorway."

Hotaru knew she had to tell them about the relics, but was reluctant to tell them about herself being the doorway.She resolved to not tell anyone about it until it was absolutely necessary.Why should she have to worry everyone if they managed to keep all the relics safe?

A sudden chill quickly snapped Hotaru out of her thoughts.She felt someone watching her.She quickly looked around the park.Her eyes stopped by a pine tree in the middle of the park.Standing under it was a little girl, watching her.She looked about four years old, wearing a little purple sundress, and her black hair just touching her shoulders.But her eyes, Hotaru couldn't make out the color of her eyes.Some strange mist was all around her, and clouded her eyes true color.For some reason, Hotaru felt that she was the only one who could see her.

The girl's mouth started moving, but no sound came out.She became very frustrated, but still continued to try and make Hotaru understand.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you."Hotaru said.

Finally, the girl lifted her hand and pointed.Hotaru looked at her.'There.Go there.'She mouthed.

Hotaru looked in the direction she pointed.It was the National History Museum.Hotaru turned back again, but the girl was gone.

"I think I am going crazy."Hotaru said as she got up and walked to the museum.

~

Hotaru felt something the moment she stepped into the museum.It was as if some invisible force was pulling her, drawing her to something.She continued walking through the museum until she came to a closed off section.

"You can't go in there."Hotaru turned to face one of the museum's security guards."That area is off limits.You'll have to go back the other way."

"Why is it off limits?"Hotaru asked."It was open a few days ago."

"Well…" The guard said hesitantly, rubbing his head, "They had to close it off because of all the strange accidents."

"Accidents?"

"Yea.People went in to look at the exhibit and all sorts of strange things would happen to them.They said they kept on seeing strange things.Then a few days ago someone almost died as a result.The authorities closed it off for further investigations."The guard paused a minute and looked around before continuing in a more hushed voice."All of this started when a new exhibit opened up.You might have read about it in the papers."

"Yes, I remember reading about it."Hotaru said."It was called Ancient Artifacts of Japan.It was a big project they'd been working on for years."

"I don't care how long they worked on it, this whole museum went straight to hell after they opened it.You had better go back to the main part of the museum miss.I wouldn't want anyone staying around here too long."

The guard led Hotaru partway down the hall and let her go the rest of the way alone.Hotaru turned a corner and hid until the guard had passed.She quickly and quietly doubled back to the closed off section.

The room was dark without any of the lights on.The only light came from the windows that weren't covered by shades.Many of the displays were covered or had been taken down.Only a few of the smaller ones had been left up.One in particular caught Hotaru's eye.Behind the glass was a very old looking crystal ball held by a gold dragon's claw as the base.Hotaru's eyes widened as she read the description.

"Oh my God."She gasped.

It was the soul crystal ball.Although it wasn't written, Hotaru knew that this was one of the ancient relics.The reason behind all the accidents became clear to her.It was the crystal's power.The Day of Resurrection being so near had caused the crystal's power to awaken.

Hotaru began looking for a way to get the crystal out. She was so absorbed that she didn't realize there was someone else in the room.

"It drew you here as well?"

Surprised, Hotaru turned around.There was a man in a rumpled suit standing in the corner.He was carefully holding a small black box, and was staring at her in a sort of daze.

"Who are you?How did you get in here?"Hotaru asked sharply.

The man either didn't hear her or was ignoring the questions.

"She knew you would be here."He said, "She wanted to wait a while longer, but that couldn't be helped.Don't worry, she'll see you again soon."

He lifted the lid off the box, and two large shadowy arms flowed out.They felt like daggers of ice as they surrounded Hotaru.She fell to the floor, paralyzed from the cold.She heard glass breaking behind her, and saw the crystal float over to the man.Her eyes moved to look inside the box, and what she saw made her stomach lurch.A pair of eyes where gazing back at her.She heard a voice in her head.

"With every piece I grow even stronger. They are drawing themselves to one another.Daughter of Chaos, you are the last piece to the puzzle.The day is coming, and we will be rejoined again.And then my power will be complete!"

Hotaru's face was wet with tears, the voice too painful for her to stand against.The icy numbness overwhelmed her, and she lost consciousness.


	6. Truths Concealed

Chapter 6: Truths Concealed 

Chapter 6: Truths Concealed 

"I told you not to eat those yet!"Rei snapped at Usagi. 

"But Rei!!"Usagi whined back, "I'm sooo hungry!"

"Well you can wait until the others get here!"

The inner senshi, Mamoru, and the cat guardians were already assembled at the Hino shrine for the emergency meeting.

"I wonder what could be keeping them?"Ami asked as she looked down at her watch, "It's almost two thirty."

"They'll be here soon."Rei assured everyone."Something probably delayed them"

"Did Michiru tell any of you guys what this meeting is about?"Makoto asked.

"Hotaru has something to do with it apparently." Mamoru answered."But she didn't even tell them what this was about."

"Well, I don't think we'll have to wait much longer."Usagi said."Cause I think I hear Haruka's car coming."

Everyone went silent and listened.Sure enough, the sounds of a speeding car could be heard, and growing louder by the minute.

"Look!"Usagi pointed, "They're here!"

"And now I can hear Haruka and Adrian's voices."Minako said.

"Well we would have been here sooner if it wasn't for you!"Haruka was yelling.

"How is this my fault!"Adrian yelled back, "First you start to leave without me, and then you almost run over me!"

"I know.I missed."Haruka said.

"Hey you guys!"Rei yelled, "Save it for later and get in here already!"

"Sorry we're late."Michiru said politely as She, Haruka, Setsuna, and Adrian got out of the car.

Once he was out, Adrian turned around again, picked up Hotaru out from the car, and carried her up to the shrine.

"Oh Hotaru!What happened?"Usagi said worried.

"I ran into a little trouble."Hotaru said in a very weak voice.

"Something attacked Hotaru," Adrian said, and then gruffly added, "Whatever it was got away before we could deal with it."

"We got a call from the hospital telling us that they had Hotaru."Setsuna said, "Practically all the energy has been drained from her body."

"Do you want to cancel this meeting until you're feeling better?"Luna asked Hotaru.

"No."She answered, "We don't have the time."

"Ok then, but take it slow.You don't want to shock your system."

"Alright Hotaru," Haruka said, "I think it's time to tell us what this is all about."

"Well," Hotaru began slowly, "This started last night in my dream…" Hotaru told them about her dream and about the Day of Resurrection.She told them about the three relics and the doorway, but conveniently left out the part about her being the doorway. "…And then I passed out, and when I woke up I was in the hospital with you four standing over me.And so that's the whole story."Hotaru finished with a sigh as she leaned into Adrian.

"How come we didn't know about this sooner?"Usagi asked.

"Well it isn't _my_ fault that some people around here have been slacking off lately."Luna said in a sarcastic tone.

"You're supposed to be our guardians, so _you_ should have known about this!"Usagi shot back, "Now who's slacking off!"

"Alright quit fighting you two."Mamoru said."We don't have the time for it."

"Mamoru-san is right."Michiru agreed."From what Hotaru has told us, we only have a limited time left.We should concentrate on finding the remaining artifacts."

"Good plan!"Usagi said, and then adding, "Now, does anyone have any ideas on how we can do that?"

"Great leader."Luna mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"I propose this…" Ami said quickly, narrowly avoiding the start of another argument, "We should all split up into three groups, and each group will be responsible for finding a certain artifact.It should go a lot faster that way."

"We will concentrate on looking for this doorway Hotaru mentioned."Haruka said, gesturing to the Outers and Adrian.

"Alright."Ami agreed."Then Artemis, Minako, Makoto, and myself will look for the staff, and Luna, Mamoru, Usagi and Rei will look for the goblet."

"What!"Usagi squealed, "Why do I have to be stuck with Rei?"

"Well, let's start looking."Rei said, ignoring Usagi, "Before we all go though, is there anything else you can tell us Hotaru, that would make our search go a little faster?"

"Ah…I think you'll have to wait for that answer."Adrian said as he looked down at Hotaru, who was already fast asleep. 

~

Everyone began their search immediately after the meeting ended, everyone except Hotaru.With her energy still low, the Outers and Adrian decided to let her rest awhile before she joined them.She slept the entire ride home and through the rest of the night.It was around late afternoon the next day before Hotaru began to wake up.

Hotaru slowly opened her eyes.She had been sleeping for over 24 hours, and yet she still felt so weak.She slowly got out of bed, very much aware of the aching pain going throughout her body as she stood up.Very quietly she walked out of her room to find the house empty.

"Is anyone home?"Hotaru called out.

She walked to the window and saw that Haruka's car was not in the driveway. 

"I guess not."She answered herself and walked into the kitchen.

As she passed the answering machine, Hotaru noticed that there was a message on it.She pressed the play button, and smiled as the message began…

"Hey Taru, it's Adrian.If you're hearing this then that means you finally woke up and if you're not then why am I still talking when there is no point since you're not even listening.Right now I want you to get something to eat and drink and to take it easy for a while.We're all driving to the library and we should get there soon as long as Haruka-baka doesn't get us lost again."

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Hotaru," Michiru's voice came up, "We'll be back around dinner so rest up until then.If you're feeling up to it, then look up any information about the doorway you can find and call us up if you find something.Bye honey, go and relax."And the message ended with a click.

The smile Hotaru had on her face faded when Michiru mentioned the doorway.She sat down at the table, still looking at the machine.

"I'm sorry, I wish I didn't have to lie to you."She said, "But it would be better with no one else knowing.And now I know who the enemy is as well."Hotaru looked down at the table, trying to hold back her tears."I have to face my nightmare alone, all over again."

A/N:Wow, that was a long message.Please forgive me people, I know this chapter was waaay overdue.Hopefully I will be able to get more chapters out faster, but don't flame me if I don't, seriously.And a big thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story so far.Makes me so motivated to write.So please send me all your pretty reviews, and tell me how I'm doing so far.=^_^=


	7. Origin of the Enemy

Chapter 7: Origin of the Enemy Elisabeth M. Gabriel Normal Elisabeth M. Gabriel 2 66 2001-11-12T04:47:00Z 2001-11-12T04:47:00Z 4 1024 5839 48 11 7170 9.2720 Chapter 7: Origin of the Enemy 

            Hiro Shinyami was just an ordinary man with your everyday normal life.  Nothing out of the ordinary ever happened to him.  His early school years and right through college were pretty uneventful.  It wasn't until a few years after college that he found himself a steady job where at least some interesting things would happen.  He was an employee for the Mugen Institute.

            For the most part, he worked in the lab.  A few times, Dr. Tomoe, the owner of Mugen, had him teach a few classes at the school.  But Hiro preferred the quiet setting of the lab to a noisy classroom.  Thankfully, he had not been teaching any classes when an explosion had destroyed the school over six years ago.  The school was eventually rebuilt, but Hiro never taught classes again.  Instead, he was transferred to the Research and Development department, and worked there ever since.  Despite some excitement at work, the rest of Hiro's life could be summed up in one word: dull.

            That was his life up until that day, the day he saw them.  The Sailor Senshi were just another urban myth to Hiro, like all the other strange things that happened in Tokyo.  But that had all changed the day he saw them with his own eyes.  After that, Hiro spent all of his free time researching the Senshi.  And all of the strange things that ever happened made sense to him.

            And that was how he found out about the destruction of the Mugen School.  The Senshi had been involved in that, as well as Dr. Tomoe and his daughter, much to Hiro's surprise.  But when he confronted Dr. Tomoe, he denied the fact and forbade him to ever mention it again.

"Some secrets are best kept buried."  He had said.

            Well this had just strengthened Hiro's determination to find out what Dr. Tomoe was hiding.  So he continued his research behind the doctor's back.

            Hiro had stumbled across the truth quite by accident.  He was walking through the institute when he ran into Dr. Tomoe, who was coming out of a room.  Hiro had always thought that it was just a janitor's closet, so why was Dr. Tomoe coming out of it.  The doctor smiled at Hiro and walked away.  After he had left, Hiro took a good look at the door.  It was locked with a heavy security code; one that Hiro was certain could only be opened by Dr. Tomoe.

            Hiro came back that night after everyone had left.  He hacked his way into the system, and by some stroke of luck, managed to unlock it without setting off any alarms.  The lock opened with a faint click.  He opened the door quietly and walked in.  There was a flight of stairs in front of him.  Hiro walked down, and came out into a very large room.  The walls were covered by computers, all connecting to a very large glass dome in the very center of the room.  In the dome, was a box, a plain black box.

            Hiro had to laugh.  All of this security and secrecy for just a stupid box.  What could be in there that demanded all of this?  He went to the dome, opened it, and took out the box.  He lifted the cover, and a blinding flash of light came out.  Hiro got the answer he had been searching for.  That had been two weeks earlier…

            Hiro walked through the rooms of the ruins of the former Mugen School.  He was carrying an important item for his master.  He came into a room, and knelt before her.  She looked like a shadow, a mere ghost whose form was barely visible.

"My Lady," Hiro said, "We have found it.  The Staff of Life."

            He presented her with a very ornate staff, made of solid gold, and a blood red ruby on the top.  Hiro put the staff into the ghostly hands of Mistress Nine.

"Excellent."  She said with a grin, "And the last item?"

"We have its location.  In a matter of days it will be ours."

"Very good."  She said as she placed the staff next to the Soul Crystal Ball.

            Both artifacts began to glow, and the form of Mistress Nine became more solid, much more visible. 

"My power has already begun to return, and with only two artifacts.  I believe the time has come to retrieve the last item for the ritual."

"My Lady, shall I go?"  Hiro asked earnestly.

"That will not be necessary.  I shall go personally."  Mistress Nine said, an evil glint in her eyes, "She is mine!"

~

            The clock in the living room struck six o'clock.  Hotaru looked up from what she was doing.

"How'd it get to be so late?"  She thought as she got up and stretched.

            Hotaru hadn't felt like doing any research.  So she decided to occupy herself by tailoring her wedding dress.  This had been started almost four hours ago.

"Those guys are really late."  She said as she went back to her dress.

            A sudden cold chill made her stop quickly.  She walked over to the open window and looked out.  On the other side of the street was a man looking over at her house.  Hotaru was about to turn around again when something caught her eye.  Standing in front of the mailbox was the little girl from the park.  She was pointing to the man, to the house, and to Hotaru.  This time, Hotaru could hear what she was saying.

"Danger."

            Another chill went up her spine, and Hotaru shut the window and locked it.

"It's a little too late for that."

            Hotaru whirled herself around when she heard this.  She felt her heart stop as she looked at the speaker.  Mistress Nine was standing in the middle of her room.

"No…no…how…you…"

"How am I here?"  Mistress Nine finished for her, "With no thanks from you.  Your pitiful determination to save your father and your friends almost destroyed me.  I had little energy left, and was sealed away.  But that will not be a problem anymore.  Am I right, my little doorway?"

"You!  It's you!"  Hotaru said horrified.

"That's right.  And very soon, I will be resurrected completely!  I hope you've enjoyed your time here, because your life belongs to me once again!"

            Mistress Nine turned around, snapped her fingers, and instantly Hotaru's wedding dress burst into flames.

"You won't be needing this anymore."

            Hotaru cried silently as she watched her dress burn into cinders.

"Please…don't do this.  Not again."  Hotaru pleaded.

"Don't worry.  This time, I'll make sure that you're completely separated from your body."

            She looked at the remainders of Hotaru's scorched wedding dress.

"I think I'll leave a little welcome home gift for your family."  Mistress Nine smiled, "Now, why don't you go back to sleep."

            Hotaru felt the cold come over her again, the exact same as before.  

"Someone, help me…Adrian."  Hotaru said weakly before she passed out.

"Hiro!"  Mistress Nine yelled, "Come over here and gather the remains of this dress.  I want you to make me something."    

A/N:  I am soooo sorry everyone.  I know I promised to get this out faster, but life got in the way.  Until winter break comes, I won't be able to get anything out very quickly.  So please bear with me until I can get all these dumb school papers done.  Believe me, I'd rather be writing my story.  Who knows, maybe I'll manage another chapter before then.  Anywho, please review and tell me how I'm doing.  But please, don't burn me to bad. =^_^=  Ja!


	8. Possession

Chapter 8: Possession

            Rei was shocked as she gazed at the image that the fire showed to her.  In the midst of the sacred flame, Rei could see the three relics of resurrection, and the true form of the doorway.

"Oh my God…Hotaru."

            The image disappeared as Rei lost her concentration in fear for her friend.  She got up and ran from the temple to her room, and to the telephone.  She dialed the Outer Senshi's number and waited.

"Come on, come on, pick up!" She said urgently.

            After six rings, the answering machine picked up, and Rei slammed the phone down.  She grabbed her coat and quickly ran out of the house.

"Grandpa!"  She yelled, "I'm going out for a while!  I'll be back soon!"

            Rei ran down the steps of the temple and stopped at the bus stop.  She frantically looked up and down the street for the bus.

"Oh screw it, I'm running."

            Rei began running towards the Outer's house as fast as she could, praying that she would get there in time to prevent what she saw in the sacred flames.

            Haruka's car pulled into the driveway the exact time Rei came running around the corner.  

"Rei!  Did you sense something also?"  Michiru asked as the four got out of the car.

"I saw the truth in the fire."  Rei answered.

"Something's not right!"  Adrian said, "I heard Taru calling to me."

            They all ran into the house, turned on the lights, and called for Hotaru.  Adrian passed the others and went straight to Hotaru's bedroom.

"Does anyone else smell something burning?"  Haruka asked.

"Adrian, what's wrong?"  Rei said.

            Adrian stood at the doorway to Hotaru's room.  He was white as a ghost and horror was spread across his face.

"No…Firefly."  He said weakly.

            The others gasped as they gazed into the room.  The windows were broken, glass shattered everywhere.  All the furniture had been mangled unrecognizably, and in the center of the room was the charred remains of Hotaru's wedding dress.

            Adrian walked into the room, and fell besides the cinders of the dress.  He slowly reached into it, and pulled out Hotaru's star crystal.

"Who..did..this?"  Adrian said with pure anger in his voice.   

"By Chronos.  Haruka!  Michiru!  Look at the shape made by the cinders!"  Setsuna said.

"Oh my God!"  Haruka gasped, "It's…a black star!"

"Setsuna!"  Michiru said, "It's impossible!  It can't be her!"

"I'm afraid it is."  Rei revealed as she looked at the star, "Somehow, someway, Mistress Nine has returned.  And she plans to regain her powers and body the same way as last time, through Hotaru."

~

            Hotaru's head was pounding.  She groaned as she felt the familiar aches and pains course through her body.

"How many times is this gonna happen?"  She complained silently.

            Hotaru lay still for a few minutes, hoping that the pain would lessen.  She quickly opened her eyes upon hearing a small voice calling to her.  She was in a very old looking building, lying on a black and filthy couch.  Hotaru almost cried out in surprise when she saw the little girl looking down at her.

"It's you again."  She said.

"You have to get up!  You have to get out of here!"  The little girl urged, "We're in danger!"

"In danger?"  Hotaru said, and then the events of the past few hours came back to her.

"Oh no!  She's coming!"  The little girl said and looked over her shoulder.

            Hotaru looked for a second, and when she turned back around, the little girl had vanished.

"Come back!"  Hotaru said and jumped up.

"What is the matter?  Did little chaos have a bad dream?"  Mistress Nine mocked her as she came into the room.

"What happened, you look different from before?"  Hotaru asked.

            Mistress Nine did look different.  Her image was almost completely solid, and the amount of power radiating from her was overwhelming.  

"Well I thought a few changes was necessary after I got these three little trinkets."  She gestured to a corner, where the soul crystal ball, the staff of creation, and the goblet of life all lay on a table.

"The relics of resurrection..."  Hotaru stared.  

"That would be correct!  Three relics, one doorway, and I've got myself a resurrection!"  Mistress Nine exclaimed gleefully.  

"So…are you going to kill me then?"

"Well, I'm afraid that a part of you will just have to go.  It gets really crowded in that body with two beings inside."

"You're going to reincarnate inside my body!"  Hotaru exclaimed, somewhat shocked, "I thought you where…"

"Going to take your life energy and use it to bring my old body back?"  Mistress Nine finished for her, "Yes, that was my original plan.  But, I find that a human body will suit my needs much better."

"You.  Stoop to the level of a human?"  Hotaru said sarcastically.

"Of course you remember how you drove me out from your body the first time?"  Mistress Nine began, "And after you destroyed my _former master, that betrayer Pharaoh 90, the only way I could survive was to degrade myself by becoming a spirit, a __human spirit.  But when I did, I discovered something, these feelings that only you humans have, these things you call emotions.  I never experienced anything like it.  And I liked what I felt!  I thrived on the emotions I felt, the joy of seeing others suffer the way I had!  If I became what I was before, then I'd never get to feel those emotions again.  So you see, by taking your body as my own, I get to keep all my powers as well as these emotions I thrive so much on!"_

"How can you get joy from seeing others suffer!?"  Hotaru asked, "There is so much more joy than that in the world!  Joy from happiness, joy from love…"

"Ah yes, love."  She smiled evilly, "It seems that the little chaos found a love for herself.  You don't have to worry about, what's his name, Adrian.  I'll have the most fun killing him!  Can you imagine the look on his face when his own dear sweet little Firefly runs him through!  Now then, move over!  It's gonna get a little crowded in there!"

            Mistress Nine's form began to disintegrate, and she began to transport herself into Hotaru.  Hotaru could feel herself loosing control, as Mistress Nine took control of her once again.

"Now you just stay in there and watch."  Hotaru heard Mistress Nine say to her, "And in a few days, it will all be over."

            As Hotaru was pushed further back, she remembered the words her mother had spoken to her.

"Don't worry Adrian.  I believe in us, forever."

A/N:  Yah!!!  Finally finished all the papers and winter break is HERE!  Now I can finally finish this story.  Thanks for being so patient with me, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  I'll get the next one out very soon.  Please don't forget to review for me!  Ja ne! 


	9. Times Up

Chapter 9: Times Up 

"This is all my fault!"  Rei said for the hundredth time.

"This isn't your fault Rei."  Adrian quietly said from the corner of the room.

"Yes it is!  If I had only pushed harder!"

"Rei!"  Michiru and Makoto both said.

"Like Adrian said, it is not your fault."  Michiru continued, "None of us could have foreseen this, not even my mirror."

"The important thing now is saving Hotaru-chan."  Makoto said with silent agreements from everyone.

            Haruka came into the room with drinks for all the present Senshi.

"I just called Usagi.  She, Mamoru, Mina, Ami, Luna and Artemis are on their way over.  They should be here any minute."

            Haruka eyed the corner where Adrian sat with his head in his hands.  She started to go over when Michiru stopped her.

"Leave him be Haruka," She said, "He's had enough to deal with already tonight."

"I know."  Haruka said as she sat down, "I just wanted to see if I could do anything.  I'm not completely heartless towards him."

            The doorbell rang and Setsuna opened the door, letting the remaining senshi in.

"Is it true?"  Usagi asked worriedly.  The looks she received confirmed her question.  "Oh poor Hotaru-chan!"  

"Where's your computer?"  Ami asked as she quickly unloaded a few things from her bag.

"It's right over there."  Haruka answered, seeing her urgency.

            Ami pulled a disk out from her bag, and went over to the computer.

"I came up with this program some time ago, and I think it will help us find Hotaru."  

"Really?"  Adrian asked hopefully.

"Yes.  What this program does is searches and locates the energy of a person.  I've entered data on Hotaru, and so now it will search the area for her energy, any trace of it.  Hopefully, it shouldn't take too long."

"How much longer do we have?"  Artemis asked.

"From what I've found out, there are only two more days left until the Day of Resurrection.  If the ceremony is not completed by midnight at the end of that day, then the chance is gone forever…There, I've finished entering the data, now it's up to the computer."

            As the Senshi gathered around the computer, Mamoru took the opportunity to talk to Adrian, and to help him out anyway he could.

"Hiya there."  Mamoru said as he sat down next to his friend, "I know that this is a stupid question, but how are you doing?"

"You're right, it is a stupid question."  Adrian said as he tried to smile, "I feel completely helpless!  Taru told me about this Mistress Nine once, and what happened to her.  And now her worst fear has come back, and I can do nothing!  She's my Princess!  It's me that's supposed to protect her and take care of her.  It's no one's fault but mine that they took her!"

"That's the kind of attitude that you have to stop right now."  Mamoru said, "Believe me, I know this is hard, and I know what you're going through.  When this happened to my Usa-ko, I felt the same way you did.  But it was because of Usa-ko that I could pull through.  It was because of her love and faith in me that I was able to rescue her."

"And Hotaru is the same way."  Usagi said as she sat down next to Mamoru, "Hotaru believes in you Adrian.  She knows in her heart that you will come for her, for the same reason I knew that Mamo-chan would come for me.  It is because of your love, and her love for you that she is able to keep on hoping.  Hotaru already believes so much in you Adrian, and that is why you should too."

"Mamoru...Usagi…" Adrian said, speechless for a moment.  "Thank you, both of you.  I'll never let my Firefly down."

            A new hope filled the room, and the only sound heard was from the computer, as it continued in its search.

~

            Hotaru felt like she was watching a play.  A play called her life, in which she had absolutely no control over.  Mistress Nine now had complete control over her body.  All Hotaru could do was watch.  The next two days were a blur.  Hotaru was using every bit of strength in her to keep conscious, and ignore the repeating taunts of the witch that had possessed her.

            The preparations for the ceremony were nearly complete.  It was to be performed on the altar of resurrection.  The three relics were placed on a small altar that stood in the center of a huge circular platform.  The Day of Resurrection had arrived, and in a few short hours, it would be the end for Hotaru.

~

"Can't you do ANYTHING!" Adrian yelled at Ami.

"I've already told you!"  She yelled back, "I've never tested this program before!  And I said that there might not be a chance that it would find Hotaru!  SO WOULD YOU STOP YELLING AT ME!!!"

            Everyone was staring at the outburst of the usual quiet Sailor Mercury.  It was finally the Day of Resurrection, and they still hadn't found their lost Senshi.

"I'm sorry," Adrian apologized, "I'm just so mad right now that we haven't found Hotaru.  And I'm really worried about her."

"I'm sorry too."  Ami said, "Sorry that this stupid piece of equipment doesn't work!"  She kicked the computer.

"Please don't break anymore of our stuff," Michiru said, "Let's take a little break to calm down.  It won't do Hotaru any good if we're at each others throats like this."

            Ami nodded and sat back in her chair.  The rest of the Senshi got up and headed for the kitchen.  Almost all of them…

            Usagi was staring at the computer screen, deep in thought.  Suddenly her eyes bulged out and she jumped out of her chair.

"Oh my God I am such an idiot!"

            Everyone stopped and stared at this very strange outburst.

"How long have I been trying to tell you this?"  Rei said.

"Shut up.  Ami!"  Usagi went over to her, "Listen to me, I just got an idea."

            Rei sniggered at this, but was cut off by an unusually determined stare from Usagi.

"I've been thinking, you said that this program searches for people by locating their energy, and you've been trying to find Hotaru by locating her energy.  Well, you're looking for the wrong energy!"

"What!"  Ami, plus a few others, exclaimed.

"It's not Hotaru's energy that you have to search for!  Chances are that Mistress Nine has possessed Hotaru again.  And Hotaru is probably using everything she's got to keep from fading away because Mistress Nine is so much stronger.  Don't you see?  We can't locate Hotaru's energy because Mistress Nine's is overpowering it!  We have to look for Mistress Nine's energy!"

"…I am such an idiot!"  Ami exclaimed.

"Now that's a first!"  Minako said while Ami began to type furiously. 

            After a few seconds she hit enter, and the program began to search.  And not even two minutes had gone by when the computer located what it had sought out to.

"Oh my God!  Look at this!"  Ami pointed, "Her energy levels are off the scale!  No wonder we couldn't find Hotaru!"

"I don't believe it."  Haruka said, "Look at where they are."

"That's the site of the former Mugen School!  Where we fought her the first time!"  Rei said.

"Usagi-chan, you are a genius!"  Ami exclaimed.

            Everyone smiled for the first time in days.  Then they all set out for the ruins of the first Mugen School, to set their friend free.

"Is anyone there!"  Hotaru called out to the darkness.

"Yes.  I am always here."  Mistress Nine replied.

"No!  Why can't you go away?"

"Fate has bound us together.  And this time, I will come out the victor!"

            Mistress Nine, in the body of Hotaru, stood in front of the altar.  She took the soul crystal ball, and began chanting a prayer in a long forgotten language.

"Mistress!"  Hiro called, "They've come for her!"

            Mistress Nine stopped chanting.  She turned to the side, and opened a portal to look at the approaching Senshi.  Her eyes stopped when they fell on Adrian.

"Hmm…so that's the one."  She exclaimed gleefully, "Hiro!  Continue with the ceremony.  I have a few last minute goodbyes to make."  And with that she walked away.

            Hiro continued where she left off, and began to chant.  He was completely alone in the middle of the huge platform.  Except for the little girl who stood at the edge, watching with sad eyes at the retreating form of Mistress Nine, still in the body of Hotaru.

A/N:  Sorry if that chapter was a little boring.  The next ones will be more exciting, I promise.  Also, I'm going to be posting the next two chapters together, for reasons that have yet to be revealed.  Also, I want to thank all the people who have been reading and reviewing my stories.  You guys make me so happy!!!  Ja =^_^=!


	10. Goodbye

A/N:  Just to warn everyone that it could get a little bloody in this chapter.  Just telling you all before hand.  

Chapter 10: Goodbye

            The moon shone** brightly down on the ten figures as they approached the still devastated area of the former Mugen School.**

"Hey guys?"  Jupiter asked as she surveyed the area.  "Was that building there before?"

            She pointed to a fairly large mansion situated in the center of the debris.  The still intact building looked very out of place among the rubble.

"That's it!  That's where Hotaru is!"  Adrian exclaimed and ran towards the building, closely followed by the rest of the group.

            They ran to the house and through the open doors, and did not stop until they reached what looked like the main room.  Mercury put on her visor and began to scan while the rest of them looked around at the shabby insides of the mansion.

"Odd."  Mercury said as she took out her computer.

"What's odd?"  Pluto asked.

"This house.  I'm not getting anything.  It's like it's not even here."

"An illusion!"  Neptune exclaimed as she gazed into her aqua mirror, "This whole mansion is all an illusion!  We have to break out of it and find the real thing!"

"Guys…"  A weak voice said from the other room.

            The Senshi (plus two) rushed to the origin of the voice.  And in the center of the next room, lying on the floor was

"Hotaru!"  Adrian said and ran to her side, "Hotaru, wake up.  It's me."  He said as he cradled her.

"Adrian?"  Hotaru moaned as she struggled to open her eyes, "Everyone?  How did you find me?"

"Now's not the time.  We have to get you out of here!"  Uranus said.

"Hotaru, where's Mistress Nine?"  Mars asked.

"I don't know.  They've kept me locked up for days.  And then she comes and takes my energy.  It was so horrible!"  Hotaru cried.

"Shh…it's alright now, we're here."  Adrian said as he pulled her close.

"Uh, guys.  Where did the door go?"  Moon asked.

            Everyone turned around to find that their entrance had disappeared.

"She's close."  Neptune said, "She's changing the house on us."

"We have to find another way out!"  Tuxedo Kamen said.

            The rest of the Senshi began to look while Adrian continued to calm Hotaru.  She continued to cry into his chest as she glanced at the others searching…and smiled.  She reached down into her pocket and slowly pulled out a knife.  She brought the knife to Adrian's back, raised it up, and then…

Adrian's scream pierced through the night.

            Adrian clenched his bleeding shoulder wide-eyed in shock as Hotaru stood up and smiled down evilly at him, her once bright eyes now dark with hate.  The Senshi looked on, horrified at what had just happened.

"Hotaru…why?"  Moon said, still shocked.

"Hotaru?  Who's that?"  She said in a mocking voice, "Oh that's right!  Hotaru Tomoe, the former owner of this body."

"It's Mistress Nine!"  Uranus exclaimed.

"Oh your sharpness amazes me!"  Mistress Nine said.  "And you, poor thing.  Did I hurt you?  Here, let me HELP!"  She exclaimed as she blasted Adrian across the room.

"Adrian!"  Everyone exclaimed and ran over to their fallen companion.

"Ho..ta..ru.."   Adrian said weakly, still gazing at her.

"Very sorry dear, but Hotaru won't be joining us.  Since you're all here, it would be a shame if you didn't witness my rebirth back into power!"  Mistress Nine disappeared, and the mansion began to swirl.

            In a flash of light, the whole mansion had disappeared.  They where standing on a massive circular platform with four giant pillars on opposite sides.  In the center was an altar with the three relics on top.  A man was standing there, chanting something.  Mistress Nine appeared next to him, still in Hotaru's body, dressed in a long, sleeveless black gown.

"I have decided to take this body as my own."  She stated, "So I am afraid that this is goodbye for your little chaos.  Now!  Bear witness to the resurrection of a god!!!"

            A dark aura surrounded her, and she was lifted up into the sky.  The Senshi watched helpless from below.  Adrian pulled himself up, and staggered toward his firefly.

"No…HOTARU!!!"

~

_            Hotaru had lost all connection to the outside world.  She now stood in a colorless world.  All the pain she was feeling was slowly fading away.  White light appeared before her, and its soothing rays calmed her._

_"Am I dead?"  She thought as the light grew._

_            Hotaru felt a pain.  Not physical, but in her heart._

_"It looks like Mistress Nine won after all."  She said sadly, and turned towards the light._

_"STOP!"  A voice yelled from behind her._

_            Hotaru stopped dead in her tracks.  She turned around, away from the light._

_"It's you!"  Hotaru exclaimed to the little girl._

_"You can't go there!"  The little girl said, shaking her head._

_"I have to go.  I have no strength left."_

_"You have to keep on believing!"  The little girl exclaimed._

_            Hotaru looked sadly at her, and turned to the light._

_"The light is growing stronger."  Hotaru said._

_"That's only because you're giving up on yourself!"_

_"Because I don't have the power to do it.  Everything would be better if I just died."_

_"No it wouldn't!  If you die, then I will never come to be!"_

_            Hotaru froze and looked in shock at the girl.  Her eyes widened as she realized the meaning of her words.  Hotaru looked at the little girl, her shoulder length, violet black hair, the same facial features, and her eyes…_

_"You have his eyes…"  Hotaru whispered as her hand covered her mouth._

_            The little girl smiled as tears streamed down her face._

_"Yes."  She said.  "You have to survive!  For him and for me."_

_            The white light disappeared behind Hotaru.  She felt something hot at her chest.  Hotaru closed her eyes and searched out that power.  She found it, sleeping deep within her, and she made it explode…_

~

            Mistress Nine looked as if someone had just punched her in the stomach.  White hot pain shot through her entire body.  She crouched down and screamed as light engulfed her.  From the center something exploded.  Two figures shot out from it.  Mistress Nine, the real Mistress Nine, went to one side, and Hotaru, who was back in control, went to the other.

"She did it!"  Mars exclaimed as Hotaru looked up and smiled.

"Hotaru!"  Adrian shouted happily.

"Mistress!"  Hiro went over to the fallen form of his master.

"How could she be that strong?"  She questioned through clenched teeth.

"Mistress, time is running out!"  Hiro said, "It is too late to possess her body."

"Curses!"  She said and stood up, "Well, if I can't resurrect that way, then I'll just settle for her life!"

            A sharp ice spear formed in front of Mistress Nine.  She brought up her arm, and the spear shot at Hotaru.

"Hotaru watch out!"  Moon warned.

            Hotaru looked up and saw the spear coming right towards her.  She couldn't move.  The separation had taken almost all of her energy.  She was going to die.  Hotaru closed her eyes and waited for the impact.  She heard the spear as it whizzed closer, heard it as it came in contact with flesh.  But Hotaru did not feel any pain.  She opened her eyes, and wished to God that what she saw was an illusion.

"ADRIAN!!!"  She screamed.

            Adrian stood spread out on front of Hotaru, the spear deeply imbedded in his chest.  He put his hands on it, and painfully pulled it out.  The blood flowed uncontrollably from his open wound.  He looked up at Mistress Nine.

"You lose.  Nobody…touches…my Princess."  He said and fell to the ground.

            Hotaru caught Adrian and cradled him close to her.

"No Adrian!  Please hang on!  Don't die on me!"  Hotaru cried.

"Taru."  Adrian said weakly, and gently whipped the tears from her face, "I'll always love you, my sweet firefly."

            Adrian's hand fell from her face, and all the life went out of his eyes.

"Adrian…"  Hotaru looked down at disbelief, "Adrian…ADRIAN!!!"  

A/N:  Nooo!!!  How could I do that!!!  I killed Adrian!!!!  I am so bad!

_A certain little girl:  And you left it a cliffhanger too, you evil thing._

Yes, I know, but I had to kill him or else I couldn't reach my goal!  Hey, I know you!  Want some chocolate!  *Offers her the box* 

_*Sweatdrop* Uh, no thanks.  I think you should go write the next chapter so people don't start to flame you._

Good idea!  I can't wait to see what happens!  

_Umm…but you're the author, shouldn't you know?_

Yes, I am the author and this is my story and…I'm the author…ACK!  I SHOULD KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!!  AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

_*Sweatdrop* While Ms. Tomoe is going into hysterics, let me inform her readers that she does not believe in unhappy endings, they drive her mad.  So she has some purpose in __Adrian__'s death, so try not to flame her, I don't think she can handle it._

I'm the author!  I'm the author!  I'M THE AUTHOR!!!

_*BIG Sweatdrop* Uh, I think I'll take care of the next chapter…_


	11. Resurrection

Chapter 11: Resurrection 

            Hotaru wept bitterly as she clung to the body of her lost love.  All hope they once had now seemed lost forever.  The Senshi could do nothing for Hotaru but watch.  Her heart weighed heavily with the pain and anger she was feeling.

"Are you satisfied now!"  Hotaru yelled across at Mistress Nine.  "Has this pain and suffering given you the joy you craved so much!" 

            Hotaru cried freely again and tightly hung onto Adrian.  The rest of the Senshi however turned towards Mistress Nine, anger flashing dangerously in their eyes.

"She asked you a question!"  Uranus said furiously, "ANSWER HER DAMMIT!!!"

"Mistress!"  Hiro said as he ran over to his master, "Why did you not take his energy?  It would have been enough to bring your powers back."  Hiro looked up at the advancing Senshi.  "But it was probably better than you didn't since he was not willing to give you his life energy.  Quickly!  Take the life energy of the Doorway!  She does not have a choice in this.  And with your full power, you can destroy them!"

            Mistress Nine hadn't heard a word of this.  She stood, unmoving and transfixed on Hotaru and the fallen form of Adrian.

"I aimed for her, it was a perfect shot.  And he deliberately jumped in the way.  Why?"  She asked, perplexed. 

"Pardon me Mistress?"  Hiro asked, even more perplexed by her behavior.  

            The Senshi made their move to attack.  Mistress Nine waved her hand, and this sudden energy blast knocked the Senshi out of the way.  She then walked over to Hotaru, and stopped right in front of her.

"Why are you crying?"  She asked Hotaru.

"Because he's dead!"  Hotaru sobbed, "I loved him more than life itself, and he died because of you!  Why did you have to jump in the way like that Adrian?  Why why why why…" 

            Hotaru cried even harder as Mistress Nine continued to stare down at her.

"But why did he jump in the way like that?"  Mistress Nine asked again.

"Because he loved her!"  Sailor Uranus shouted.

"Love?  Because he..?"

"They loved each other more than anything in the world!  They were true soul mates!  Adrian jumped in the way because he wanted to protect Hotaru with all of his heart, even if it meant giving up his own life!!!"

            Mistress Nine listened to what Uranus said, and then turned back to Hotaru.  She barely had any strength left in her, and yet the tears continued to come.

"This sadness…it is because of his death?"  Mistress Nine said, more to herself than to the others.  And all of a sudden, Mistress Nine looked shocked, as if she was realizing something for the first time.  "And he died…for love."

            Hotaru was still crying and holding onto Adrian, but she looked up at Mistress Nine.  She saw the expression on her face and the look in her eyes.

"Oh please, don't tell us you're developing a heart!"  Mars spat at her.

"Yeah, who would have thought."  Mistress Nine said quietly, so that only Hotaru heard her.  "Well then, so be it."

            The three artifacts of resurrection began to glow, and Mistress Nine, Hotaru, and Adrian were engulfed in a ball of light.  And no matter what the Senshi tried, they could not penetrate it.  

            Inside the energy sphere, Hotaru was momentarily blinded by the light, but still shielded Adrian's body from any more harm.  Hotaru opened her eyes as Mistress Nine began to speak.

"Child of Chaos, do you know of the power of the Resurrection ceremony?"  She asked.

"Yes."  Hotaru replied, "One life to resurrect another."

"The one chosen by fate to be the Doorway has no choice if he or she wishes to keep their life.  However, there is another way to resurrect a person that most do not know exists."

"There is?"

"If one is willing to give up their own life to resurrect another, then that being also becomes a doorway."  Mistress Nine looked down at Adrian, "Funny.  Who would have thought that these human emotions would be my downfall?  That I could understand such feelings as compassion or love?  Child of Chaos, treasure the love that you and this man have for each other.  In the end, it is the greatest power that you can possess."

            The three relics burst into little particles of light, and surrounded Adrian.  Mistress Nine's form began to fade, and everything became white.

"Look!"  Sailor Moon pointed, "The barrier is breaking down."

            Sure enough, the barrier of light was beginning to fade.  In a flash of light, the barrier disappeared to reveal Hotaru and Adrian.  Mistress Nine was nowhere in sight.  And Adrian…

"He's breathing!"  Hotaru shouted, "He's breathing!!!"

            The Ceremony of Resurrection was complete.  And Adrian's life had been given back to him.  He slowly opened his eyes, and looked up at Hotaru.

"Hotaru…" Adrian said, touching her face, "Your ok!  What happened to the little girl?"

"It's true!  Adrian's alive!"  Luna exclaimed, causing everyone else to shout for joy.

"Welcome back."  Hotaru said and bent down to kiss him.

"Everything ended so happy!"  Venus sniffed.

"Now they can get married and live happily ever after."  Moon said before she and Venus burst into tears.

"Sheesh!  Have you two been reading my romance mangas again?"  Mars said as the two Senshi continued sobbing.

"Adrian?"  Hotaru said as their kiss ended. (Damn that oxygen need for living!)

"Yes Taru?"

"You said something about a little girl?"

"Well.." Adrian sat up, rubbing the area where his fatal wound was, "I don't know if it was a dream or not, but it happened when I was dying.  I could feel myself slipping away, but someone grabbed my hand and pulled me back.  And when I looked down, there was a little girl, smiling at me.  She told me that it wasn't my time to die, and that I had to go back to all the people who cared about me.  Then I woke up and I saw you…come to think of it, you and that girl do look an awful lot alike."

"I think death has messed up your brain even more."  Uranus said.

"Haruka-baka!  It's so good to see you again!"  Adrian said and then hugged the now mortified Senshi.

            Everyone laughed as Uranus tried to run away from the very enthusiastic Adrian.  Hotaru heard someone laughing behind her, and turned and smiled at the little girl.  She smiled back and waved.

"Thank you!"  Hotaru said and waved back.

"Hey!"  Adrian said and ran back over to Hotaru, "That's the little girl who helped me!"

"She really does look a lot like Hotaru."  Tuxedo Kamen stated.  

"Yea…but she has Adrian's eyes."  Hotaru said dreamily.

            All of the Senshi starred blankly at Hotaru, minus Adrian, who was turning redder than a cherry.

"She looks like Hotaru…"Mercury said.

"And she has Adrian's eyes…" Jupiter said.

"Then that means!"  Venus said eyeing Adrian and Hotaru.

"What?"  Hotaru said, putting her hands on her hips.  "Did you think that Chibi-Usa-chan was the only daughter who could travel back from the future?"

"I'm not saying a word."  Pluto smiled.

A/N:  So how was that?  Did you all think that I could kill off Adrian like that?

_I wouldn't be here if she did.  Do you still have to call me "the little girl" or can you call me by name now?_

Not yet!  I still have two more chapters to do.  That's right!  I ain't done yet!  Still have a few more things to do.  And I already have the last chapter written out in my head.  I think that one will be my favorite.

_Mine too mom!_

Be a good girl will you!  Hope you all enjoyed this and thank you to everyone who reviewed for me.  I absolutely love it when you guys review!  I wouldn't be writing this if it wasn't for you =^_^=!!!  


	12. Relaxation and a Wedding

A/N: Well the title just gave away everything.  Anyway, I just want to warn everyone about my knowledge of Japanese culture, or should I say lack of knowledge.  I did my best to work around this, and I think I did pretty good if I don't say so myself.  Well, you can see for yourselves, enjoy! =^_^= Chapter 12: Relaxation and a Wedding 

            Rest was something that all the Senshi needed after this latest battle.  Thankfully no one had injuries too serious.  Life quickly went back too normal…well, almost.  Now that this threat was beaten, all thoughts were turned back to a certain event that was supposed to take place that week.  But, seeing as Hotaru was still very weak from the ceremony and Adrian's near death experience (as Haruka put it.), the two decided to postpone their wedding for another week or so.

            That weekend, Hotaru found herself at her father's house.  Dr. Tomoe had been very worried of his daughter's involvement in this previous situation.  And also of the revival of Mistress Nine, seeing as what her presence in the past had done to them.  Hotaru briefly explained everything, and promised to tell him of the incident more in depth that weekend.  And so there she was.

"And you're sure that she won't be returning?"  Dr. Tomoe asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes Daddy, I'm sure."  Hotaru answered for the hundredth time.

"I'm sorry that this happened."  He said, looking down, "I should have never kept that thing."

"It's not your fault Dad!"  Hotaru said, trying to comfort him, "You had no idea that this would happen."

"And my stupidity almost cost Adrian his life."

"Adrian does not blame you for this, and neither do I.  So you shouldn't blame yourself either.  Let's just let the past be, ok?"  She smiled encouragingly.

"Alright honey."  Dr. Tomoe said, and then smiled, "Besides, we have something more important to concentrate on, like someone's wedding?"

"I know Dad!  But I don't want to rush things, especially so soon after a battle."

"Adrian and I are getting tired of waiting."  Dr. Tomoe smiled.

"Oh I'm so glad you approve of him!"  Hotaru joked.

"I would give my little girl away to anyone else.  Of course…I had my doubts in the beginning.  But, after a few background checks, several applications from him and others he's associated with, and several torture sessions with a certain Ms. Tenoh, I've decided to accept him."

"I see you and Haruka-papa have been conspiring together!"  Hotaru exclaimed, trying to sound shocked.  "Seriously though, I'm glad you like him."

"Adrian is a fine young man, and I will gladly accept him into this family.  That reminds me…" Dr. Tomoe got up and went out of the room, leaving a very wondering daughter.

            He came back downstairs after a few minutes, carrying a large white box.  Hotaru saw the box and recognized it, as well as what was in it.

"I was clearing out a few things when I came across this."  He said and put the box on the table. 

"Mom's wedding kimono."  Hotaru said sadly.

"I remember our wedding day, and seeing your mother.  She looked so beautiful in her wedding outfit.  I kept on asking how in the world an angel like Ayami could be marrying me.  And now I see you about to be married.  You are so much like your mother Hotaru, so kind and elegant and beautiful."

"Daddy, I can't."

"I think you should wear this kimono on your wedding.  Let Adrian see his angel too."

"But it isn't right!"  Hotaru cried, slamming her fists on the table, "Dad, when I was five, I remember Mom showing me the kimono.  She said that she wanted me to wear it on my own wedding day.  And I was so excited, because I would get to wear it and make my Mom so proud of me.  But that will never happen!  Mom will never get to see me in it!"  Hotaru started to cry.  Her father quietly hugged her and tried to comfort her.

"Is this why you wanted to have a western style wedding?"  Hotaru nodded.  "Hotaru, I know for a fact how proud Ayami is of you.  Nothing would make her happier than for you to wear this kimono on your wedding.  And I know that she will be right there next to you."  Hotaru looked up, brushed the tears away, and smiled at her father, who smiled right back.  "So now you have nothing to wait for!  You better hurry before Adrian gets tired of waiting and decides to leave."  Dr. Tomoe joked.

            However, the joke did not go well with Hotaru in her present state.  Her eyes swelled up with tears again and she proceeded into a fit of hysterics, leaving her father bewildered.  And it was at this point that Adrian arrived at the house to pick Hotaru up.

"Taru!  What's wrong!?"  Adrian said, crashing worriedly into the room.

            Hotaru stopped crying and looked up at Adrian.  In a blur she was across the room and crying into Adrian's chest.

"Adrian I'm sorry for making you wait we can have the wedding anytime now please don't leave meeee!"  She cried out quickly.

            Dr. Tomoe couldn't take it anymore and began to laugh hysterically.  Hotaru continued crying and Adrian continued hugging and comforting her, very confused and very aware that he had missed something.

~

            Exactly one week later the entire company found themselves at the Hino temple.  After Hotaru had calmed down, she and Adrian had discussed in detail what they were going to do for their wedding.  In the end, they decided on a traditional Japanese ceremony with a few customs from the western style incorporated into it, such as vows and the wedding rings.  And since Hotaru found it impossible to choose just a couple of bridesmaids from the group of rather over-excited girls, she decided that she and Adrian would enter together.  

            The wedding was to begin in a matter of moments.  Adrian, Dr. Tomoe, and Mamoru were waiting at the entrance, Adrian pacing nervously back and forth.

"Adrian, why don't you sit down and stop making a trail in the floor?"  Mamoru said.

"Huh?  No thanks, I'm not hungry."  Adrian said absent mindedly, receiving a blank stare from Mamoru.

"I'm afraid it's no use."  Dr. Tomoe laughed, "You could set fire to his head and he wouldn't know it.  I remember being in the same state when I got married."

"Behold my future."  Mamoru said, stifling a laugh.

"If you think he's bad now, wait until he sees Hotaru."

"Did someone want to see me?"

            All three turned in the direction of Hotaru's voice, and Adrian felt his heart stop.  Hotaru was truly breathtaking.  Her hair had been pulled up, and little white and purple flowers hung delicately from the back.  The kimono she wore was various shades of purple, with silver threads throughout it.  Pure white lilies were sewn around the base of the dress and the sleeves.  Silver butterflies appeared in several places around the kimono, looking like they were dancing among the lilies.

"I'm sorry I took so long."  Hotaru apologized.

"All is forgiven."  Dr. Tomoe said and walked over to his daughter, "You look as beautiful as your mother did."

"Thanks Daddy, that means a lot to me."  Hotaru smiled and hugged him.

            Hotaru took her father's hand, and he brought her over to Adrian.  Adrian was fully aware that the bottom of his jaw was probably on the floor, and that his eyes were popping out of their sockets.  He couldn't help it as he gazed at this angel before him, his angel.

"I…I…I do."  Adrian said.

"Might want to wait until we actually get to that part."  Mamoru smiled, "We'll go tell everyone that you're ready."

            Dr. Tomoe gave Hotaru one last hug, and he and Mamoru walked in.  Adrian continued to stare at Hotaru.

"Taru, you look…amazing."  Adrian said, turning Hotaru's face bright red.

            He held out his hand to her, and Hotaru smiled and took it.

            The wedding party was already in full swing when Adrian and Hotaru arrived at the Outer's house (they couldn't find a hall to reserve in time.).  It got even louder when Minako announced to everyone in the Eastern Hemisphere that..

"Mr. and Mrs. Velac have arrived!"

            Needless to say, it got very loud.

            The night began to turn into day, and the party showed no signs of stopping.  Somehow, Hotaru managed to sneak away and into her old room.  The room had been repaired (again), but most of Hotaru's things had been taken out and moved into their new house.  Hotaru sat by the window and looked up at the stars.  She didn't even notice anyone else was in the room until a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"So how long have you been hiding in here?"  Adrian said and sat down beside her.

"Not too long."  She replied, "I just couldn't stand it.  I know it's mean of me, but if I hear one more person say congratulations Mrs. Velac I think I'm gonna scream."

"I'm not too far behind you there."  Adrian laughed.

"By the way, what did you say to Haruka-papa?  She's been acting strange."

"Oh that.  Well she was making some 'comments' about us leaving tomorrow for our honeymoon and I said the only way she could stop us is if she followed us.  She didn't say anything, just looked at me kinda funny and walked away."

"…She wouldn't, would she?"  Hotaru asked.

"I sure hope not.  Anyway, what do you think about starting the honeymoon a little early?"  Adrian smiled.

"What about the party?  There's no way they'll let us out."

"Easily solved."  Adrian said, then opened the window and jumped out, "My _dear _wife, it would be my honor if you would allow me to carry you over the threshold of our new home."

            Hotaru had to refrain from breaking out into laughter.  She got onto the edge of the window and jumped into Adrian's arms.

"Lead the way my _darling _husband!"

"Aye Aye captain!"  Adrian said and ran at top speed to their new house.

            It was a few hours later that people noticed two individuals missing from the party.  Of course, two other people knew exactly where the couple had gone off to.  Michiru and Setsuna decided to be as ignorant as everyone else at Adrian and Hotaru's whereabouts, and let the two enjoy their first night together as newlyweds.  But there was one question that they didn't know the answer to: Where had Haruka disappeared to?

A/N: So did I do a good job?  This chapter took me longer to do than I thought it would.  Only one more chapter to go people!

_So don't go away yet!_

That's right!  *excited* You will all enjoy the next one!

_And don't forget to review for this one ^_^!  See you all in the next chapter!_


	13. A Brighter Tomorrow

A/N:  Well here it is *sniff* the last chapter…enjoy everyone and see you at the end. Chapter 13: A Brighter Tomorrow 

_6 years later . . ._

            It was a very humid midsummer's day at the Outer's house.  Most likely in protest of this heat, the occupants of the home had decided to stay inside rather than venture outdoors.  In the front living room window sat a little girl no older than four and a half.  She sat silently, gazing intently down the street.  The sound of a car caught her attention, and her bright blue eyes looked hopefully as the car came closer, and drove right by.  She pushed her shoulder length purple-black hair behind her ears, and stared down the street again.

"Honestly Ayami," Michiru said as she walked into the room, "Staring like that isn't going to make them get here any faster."

"How come they are taking so wong Miru-mama?"  She asked impatiently.

"They'll get here when they get here."  Michiru laughed and sat down on the couch.

            Abandoning her post, Ayami hopped down from the windowsill and sat down next to Michiru.

"Is mommy gonna come back home now?"  She asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Yes, your mommy is coming back home to stay."  Michiru said to the smiling child.

"Mommy's tummy was sooo big!"  Ayami giggled, "Is she still gonna have a big tummy and haveta eat more food than daddy and Ruka-papa?"

"I don't think so.  Adrian and Haruka's food storages are safe once again."  Michiru said, trying to control her laughter.

"Ayami!  Your lunch is ready!"  Setsuna called from the kitchen.

"Coming Suna-mama!"

            Ayami no sooner got into the kitchen when a car horn sounded from out front.  She squealed in delight and ran back to the front window.

"THEY'RE HERE!!!"  She screamed and ran out the front door.

            Adrian was just getting out of the driver's side when a smile came to his face as his daughter plowed her way into him.

"Whoa there squirt."  He ruffled her hair as Ayami gave him a gigantic hug.

"We just came from the hospital and already you want to send us back."  Hotaru said smiling as she got out of the passenger side.

"Mommy!"  Ayami cried with delight and ran over to embrace her mother, "I missed you so much mummy!" 

"I missed you so much too sweetie."  Hotaru said as she returned the hug.

"Your tummy!  It's not big anymore!  Umm…" Ayami eyed the backseat, "Does that mean…?  Cause daddy told me what it meant."

            Hotaru walked over to Adrian's side and opened the back door.  A few minutes later she stood back up, holding a newborn baby in her arms.

"Aya, I want you to meet your new baby brother, Akito."  Hotaru said and bent down so Ayami could see.

"He's so wittle!"  Ayami said, and then cried in excitement when the baby clasped one of his tiny hands around her finger.

            Adrian smiled and bent down next to his daughter as she gazed at her new brother.  Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka all came out and surrounded them.

"And we thought you guys would never get here."  Haruka said, trying to sound sarcastic, but failing as she watched Ayami interacting with Akito.

"We made a little stop at Dad's work on the way."  Hotaru replied, "He's gonna stop by after he gets out."

"Oh he's just too precious!"  Michiru exclaimed as a little giggle came from Akito.

"He looks a lot like you Adrian."  Setsuna said, looking at the little blond haired baby.

"But he has Taru's eyes."  Adrian said, smiling at Hotaru.

"Can I hold him?  Pweeease?"  Ayami pleaded.

"Alright Aya, but only if you let me help you."  Hotaru said and carefully placed the baby into Ayami's arms.

"Look!  He's smiling at me!"  She joyfully exclaimed.

"I'm going inside for the camera."  Setsuna said, "I want a few pictures of you four together."

"Better use the older one, we don't want Adrian to break the expensive camera."  Haruka said.

"Look who's talking Haruka-baka."  Adrian shot back and Hotaru and Michiru sighed as another match began.

"Hi Akito, I'm your big sister Ayami!"  She addressed the violet-eyed baby staring curiously at her, "And of course you know mommy and daddy.  And that's Miru-mama, and over there's Suna-mama, and the one fighting with daddy is Ruka-papa.  Don't worry about them fighting, that's perfwectwy normal…"

"I do help out a lot!"  Adrian yelled at Haruka.

"Sure, you go to work and come home and expect my kitten to wait on you hand and foot!"  Haruka yelled right back.

"…And over here is their house, and owr howse is there across the stweet.  But don't worry, mommy and I will show you it later…"

"You wouldn't dare touch my bike!"  Haruka continued.

"Sure I won't.  Just like you wouldn't crash it into my car anymore, or do I suppose that was an accident too?"

"…And I'll show you all my paints and we can make pretty things together.  And I'll show you how to make cookies, mummy does most of it though, but daddy and I will sneak a few for you this time too…"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

            Hotaru had the hardest time containing herself as she watched her daughter explain everything in the world to her newborn son, and her grown husband and adopted parent as they stuck their tongs out at each other, looking a lot like two year olds.

"I have the camera all ready!  Break it up children!"  Setsuna teased.

"We are not children!!!"  Adrian and Haruka said simultaneously, indeed sounding like a pair of two year olds.

"Oh stop acting like a baby and get over here!"  Michiru said as she pulled a pouting Haruka away.

"And you better wipe that smile off your face too young man."  Hotaru said and dragged her husband over by their kids.

"Yes mother."  Adrian said and kissed her on the nose.

"Behave yourself in front of the kids."  Hotaru smiled.

"Aren't I always a good little boy?"  Adrian asked innocently.  "Besides, we can just wait until the little one's bedtime…"

"Hentai!"  Haruka said pointing at Adrian.

"Don't even get me started on that one!"  He replied.

"Oh for heavens sake you two!"  Hotaru laughed, "And besides, my dear Mr. Velac, if you would recall with our first child, sleep is something we will not be getting for some time."

"Even better for what I have in mind."  Adrian smiled and pulled Hotaru into a passionate kiss.

"Eww…mummy and daddy are kissing!"  Ayami said, scrunching up her face before turning back to her little brother.

            Adrian and Hotaru both smiled as they moved to pose for the picture.

"Mommy?"  Ayami said, looking up very seriously at Hotaru, and then stating proudly, "I'm gonna be the bestest big sister there ever was!"

"We know you will be."  Hotaru answered to her smiling child.

            As they sat there, Hotaru holding Akito, Ayami sitting on Adrian's lap, and his arm around Hotaru, she couldn't help but think how different her life had turned out.  In all those battles and years of fighting, she never believed that she could ever be as happy as she was now.  She had a family: A wonderful husband who she loved dearly and two great kids as proof of their love.

"What are you thinking about Firefly?"  Adrian asked.

"Nothing much, just thinking of how I have such a perfect family."  She replied.

            Adrian smiled and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you too."  He said, kissing her again.

"Hold it right there, that's perfect!"  Setsuna said and took a picture.

            That picture was hung in the living room of the Velac household.  In it, Ayami and Akito were happily sitting on their parent's laps, and Adrian and Hotaru were smiling lovingly at one another.  They were defiantly one perfect family.

The End

A/N:  THE END!!!  Such sad words in my opinion.  But at least it was a happy ending ^_^.  So how did everyone like the sequel?  Oh yea, I always wanted to do this…

Thanks an awful bunch to all the nice people who reviewed and stayed with me to the end: picesangel, Pippin, fireflyangel, angel of peace, Celestial Knight, Sango, jade, Meredith T. Tasaki, Hotaru Yuy, Mera Megeta Vengence, and Lady Sei Aki.

And also thank you to the people who have yet to read and review this ^_^.  You guys are simply the greatest!  

Well, I think that this is the last Adrian and Hotaru story.  Can't think of anything else to write about, unless I do another story about how Ayami was born.  I had an idea to do a short story about Ayami and Akito too, but those will have to wait until I can get a few other stories out of my head here.  Until next time then!  Thank you all you guys!!! =^_^= And don't forget to review and tell me what you think!  Ja ne!  ~ Hotaru Tomoe (or should it be Velac now ^_^)  


End file.
